Site Update July 19th 2013
This is site bug fixes and updates page that was posted on July 19th, 2013. News General *The New deviantART Comments One of deviantART's strongest assets is the community's ability to bring self-expression into conversation, pushing the boundaries of creativity to a new level. We've improved creative communication by launching a new way to comment on deviantART, with access to formatting, emoticons, and, for Premium Members, the ability to include artwork and files in your comments. *Importing in deviantART muro A new tool for importing images into deviantART muro has been launched! When using deviantART muro, there is a new "Import" button located in the right column, beneath the opacity slider. When clicked, the sidebar will change and expand to match the style of Sta.sh Writer's sidebar. This change reinforces consistency between Sta.sh products, and also makes it easier for files to be imported with a single click, be it from your computer, your Sta.sh, or even from your deviantART Gallery! *The one-month Premium Membership option can now be purchased with PayPal or deviantART Points. *Premium Membership rebilling cancellation and updating notifications were visually improved. Bug fixes General *Embedded DeviantArt muro Redraws would incorrectly link to Sta.sh items, resulting in an error. *Multiple error messages would display if an incorrect password was entered in the Shop checkout. *For a small number of Groups, the "Previous" and "Next" navigation buttons in the Gallery did not work properly. *There were some visual problems with email update notifications. *When sending a note to a Group, there were display issues with the "Send Note" button. *Thumbnails in More Like This results weren't respecting Mature Content or "Hide & require login to view" settings. *For some Prints, sharing to Tumblr did not work properly. *When browsing and leaving a comment in Full View mode, the comment would appear twice after being posted. *Former Premium Members were unable to see when they last changed their username or when they could next change their username on the Settings page. *The dropdown menu in Sta.sh was obscured by thumbnails on the mobile website. *Comments hidden by a deviation's owner would have an incorrect background color. *Internet Explorer 10 users would encounter script errors after authorizing the Sta.sh application. *There was an issue where ads would appear when editing a deviation. *When viewing specific comments or replies, the title would not display correctly or link to the correct location. Sta.sh / Submit *After merging items into a stack from the File menu, the resulting stack wouldn't be selected. *Deleting a Sta.sh item in Chrome could result in the wrong item being deleted. *Recently uploaded images would flash after uploading. *The changing display of multiple items in a stack when hovered over would not update after adding new items or merging that stack with something else. *When ctrl (command, for Mac) is held down, using the arrow keys will now select additional items instead of deselecting. *Dragging to select while near the edge of the page/window will now scroll the screen in that direction at regular intervals, selecting as it goes along. *Browser windows wouldn't scroll to newly selected items if using the left/right arrows to do so. *When submitting, if a deviant attempted to schedule a submission on the hour, they would encounter a "You cannot schedule items in the past" bug. Sta.sh Writer *HTML links couldn't use the "target" attribute. *The Community Emoticons area of the Emoticons section of the sidebar were not limited to the Chat-Friendly Emotes category. *Not all invalid attributes were being removed from pasted HTML, causing some display issues. *When leaving comments using the Add Media button, older emoticons pasted into the comment would cause invalid markup when the comment was submitted. *Resizing one's browser window while the Add Media toolbar was open wouldn't resize the comment box. *Long words in comments were escaping the comment area. *Deviations created in deviantART muro and drawn on from a Sta.sh Writer document could end up not being linked to properly when embedded. *Thumb codes were briefly working in comments for non-Premium Members. *Using the Link option in the toolbar to embed a deviation/image would make it appear as though it worked properly, but would not work upon submission. *Some HTML markup was not working properly. *When leaving comments in Sta.sh, the toolbar would prevent the "Previous" and "Next" buttons from working properly. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2013